Stainless steel faceplates are typically formed from a stainless steel cover plate and a molded backing plate. The faceplates are designed to be mounted to a wall or an electric junction box. To assemble the faceplate, the stainless steel cover plate is typically riveted to the molded backing plate. This assembly process is costly and time consuming.
As such, there is a need to provide an improved stainless steel faceplate that is easier to assemble and less expensive to manufacture. There is also a need to provide an improved stainless steel faceplate that withstands the wear of a work environment.